The Twilight Twenty Five Round Three
by shoefreak37
Summary: A series of one-shots or drabbles based upon twenty-five picture prompts. Various ratings and genres. Expect a bit of everything. We'll rate this M to be safe.
1. Edward & Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 13  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**Authors Note: This is completely silly. Enjoy : )**

**

* * *

**

"Have you ever eaten a zebra?" Bella asked, stripping down to her underpants on the striped rug. She was certain that if Edward would just _look _at her breasts she could convince him.

"Yes, I ate that Zebra," Edward replied, gesturing towards the animal skin, eyes never leaving his newest edition of _Better Homes and Gardens_.

"Was it go—"

"Are you topless?" Edward asked, realizing Bella was once again attempting to seduce him.

"Yes b—"

"Bella, you have a _vagina," _Edward whispered, nose wrinkled in distaste.

Bella stared at him. She opened and closed her mouth twice, blinking.


	2. Esme & Carlisle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 19  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Esme/Carlisle  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

A seaside shack stands against the weight of the ocean. The couple finds it. There is no need to break in; the door stands wide open.

Upon entering, they find clutter. An old stand-up piano is pushed, forgotten, in the corner. Its yellowed keys and chipped paint beckon to his empty fingers.

He sits and plays. She moves her hips as his eyes hug her body more tightly than her modest swimsuit.

"I didn't know you played, Carlisle," Esme said, her eyes closed.

"I do," he replied.

His fingers leave the keys, tracing the path he made with his eyes.


	3. Aro & Didyme

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 4  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Aro/Didyme  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"You thought I would not know?" he whispered. His cool breath – normally unnoticeable – sent an uncharacteristic shiver down her spine. She had not known cold since her human days, and had forgotten how unnerving the sensation was.

"I had hoped, brother, that you held me in enough regard to overlook it," she replied, the quiver in her voice unmistakable.

Aro's fingers whispered like a fragile breeze across her throat before gripping her chin with a ferocity that contrasted the normally gentle hands.

"Then you do not know me at all," he replied, the sound of metal keening filling the room.

* * *

End note: In case anyone is wondering WTF is going on here, have a look at the wiki on Didyme :) http:/twilightsaga(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Didyme


	4. Bella & Edward

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**Prompt #: 12**  
**Pen name: shoefreak37**  
**Pairing: Edward/Bella**  
**Rating: M**

**Photos for prompts can be found here:**  
**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html**

**Author's note: This is absolute crackfic. It is, also, possibly offensive, ridiculous, brainmushing, and should not be read by anyone. That being said - enjoy! Oh, and I don't own these characters. No copyright infringement intended, blah, blah, blah.**

**

* * *

**

Once upon a time, in a magical land far away from a place where anything normal happens, there was a beautiful, young man named Edward.

Edward wasn't your ordinary young man, for you see, Edward was a vampire. Yes, indeed, mythical creatures do exist and Edward knew this all too well. Edward hated being a vampire because he knew how cute and cuddly humans were, and there was no possible way he could feed upon their innocent flesh! To Edward, humans were sweet, intelligent, kind beings with love in their hearts and rainbows in their underpants. His only other option would be to eat fluffy, cute, animals of the wood, but how could he possibly eat Bambi? Edward didn't know what to do! Oh, goodness!

One perfect spring day, after Edward had finished meditating and was speaking with the woodland creatures, he offered Mr. Squirrel a cup of tea which Mr. Squirrel ignored. Instead the chipper mammal sparked a conversation about Edward's eating habits.

"But, Mr. Squirrel," Edward started, shelling some nuts so that Mr. Squirrel would not over-exert himself. "I could never eat you! Do not offer yourself!"

"Hemmihinnissqueeeeeak," the squirrel said, which meant, "You're starving! I cannot bear to see you like this anymore!"

Edward, being fluent in squirrel, was warmed by Mr. Squirrel's offering, even though his stone body was colder than those marble slabs that humans use to mix ice cream on. You know, at the ice cream parlors? His body was just like one of those, but because of the squirrel, he was warm, kind of.

"There must be a better way!" Edward shouted, tearing at his seemingly manageable hair, which was actually as strong as steel cables, lamenting his grave position as a soulless, sparkly, beast. In absolute disgust he ripped off his favorite graphic tee, exposing his somewhat hairy chest to the sunlight. Rainbows bounced around the forest as the slanted rays reflected off his awkwardly shaped nipples, and Edward wailed like a freshly stabbed bunny rabbit.

Edward wailed for so long and so loud that, unbeknownst to him, he had alerted the local chief of police, who was currently thundering through the enchanted wood, determined to aid whoever was in such misery.

Charlie Swan –police chief- burst through some bushes and was affronted when met with a very naked Edward. Edward, not realizing he would have company shortly (he was so upset, you see, that he didn't notice the heavy footfalls approaching) had torn and removed his cut off denim shorts in despair, which lay in a pile with the graphic tee. Edward squealed with delight and jumped up and down, his sparklepeen rhythmatically slapping against his leg, upon seeing his company. Despair momentarily forgotten, Edward clapped his hands, approaching the mustached man who had interrupted his wallowing.

"I _love _people," Edward exclaimed.

Charlie had quickly looked away, not only because Edward was naked, but because his shimmery skin threw rainbows in the police chief's eyes. Putting his hand in his shirt pocket, Charlie pulled out his sunglasses and put them on.

"Son," Charlie started, a single eyebrow quirking upwards in question, "why are you out in the woods naked and covered in body glitter?"

Edward immediately sobered at the question, shifting his eyes from side to side. "Er…Umm…well…you see…"

"Are you a little…funny? Like, not funny ha-ha, but funny—"

"Vampire?" Edward shouted. Once he had realized what he had done, Edward slapped both hands over his mouth and widened his eyes.

"Whoa!" Charlie said. "Not what I was gonna say."

Edward shifted awkwardly, rubbing together his knobby knees. Charlie scratched his mustache.

"So…you think you're a vampire, son?" Charlie finally said after several awkward moments.

"Alas," young Edward breathed, placing the back of his hand against his forehead. "I am a vampire. It is a difficult life to lead, but I have found that meditation and starvation have both assisted in making me a better one."

"How is it you're out during the day then?"

"That's a myth!" Edward laughed, once again jumping up and down. "I love answering questions. Ask another!"

Charlie shook his head and looked at the ground wondering how he would subdue the obviously insane Edward.

"Where are your fangs?" Charlie asked, taking a step closer.

"I don't need them. My teeth are really sharp." Edward turned around and bent over to retrieve a pumice stone from his ripped shorts. Charlie covered his eyes and muttered under his breath. "I just sharpened them on this!"

Charlie looked at the stone in Edward's hand, noticing large chunks missing from it.

"Okay. Why do you _sparkle?_" Charlie took another step towards Edward.

"I think it looks nice!" Edward replied with an open-mouthed grin, swaying his hips so he could throw rainbows across the large tree trunks littering the forest.

Charlie held up a hand indicating that Edward should stop, and took another step so he was a mere three feet from where Edward stood.

_If I can move really fast, I can tackle this loony bastard, _Charlie thought, flexing his fingers in preparation.

"Ooh, you like to tackle hug?" Edward asked, hearing Charlie's thoughts of tackling.

"Whaaa…?" Charlie mumbled. _Did that kid read my mind? _He barely had time to ponder what that meant.

"Me first!" Edward interjected right before he flung his naked body toward the police chief, knocking him to the ground. Edward giggled and tried to tickle Charlie.

Struggling to push off the marble vampire with the shimmery skin, Charlie grunted and strained and groaned. Edward thought Charlie was trying to tickle him back, which only caused his giggles to multiply.

"I like having friends that aren't squirrels," Edward gasped between overjoyed peals of laughter.

Charlie tried (oh, how he tried!) to be friendly about removing the obviously disturbed teen from his person to no avail. Finally, exasperated and careworn from repeated attempts that were only met with more raucous laughter, Charlie shouted, "Kid, would you mind getting the _hell_ off of me?"

"Oh!" Edward blurted, swiftly moving to his feet.

"Kid," Charlie addressed Edward again, "I'm going to take you in for assault on a police officer."

"Take me in? Where? I _love _going places." The idea of taking a trip with his new friend had Edward excited (visibly excited!), and he began leaping for joy once again.

Charlie closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Would you _please _stop _jumping?_" Charlie begged, removing his handcuffs from his trusty utility belt.

"Anything for my new friend. And you have bracelets for me! They're shiny." Edward eagerly held out his wrists as Charlie slapped on the cuffs, taking pleasure in the clicks as they locked in.

"Do you have parents, kid?" Charlie asked, as Edward gazed at his handcuffs with a look of unabashed adoration across his features.

"I have Carlisle. He's who made me a vampire. There are other's he made into vampires, too. They're my family," Edward answered, eyes never leaving his wrists. "These are attached. Did you know?" he added, finally looking at Charlie.

"Do you mean Dr. Cullen?"

"That's him!" Edward affirmed, throwing his hands in the air and breaking the chain between the two cuffs around his wrists, promptly wailing when he realized he had broken his gift.

"Holy f—!"

"Shhhhh! Don't say words like that around Mr. Squirrel!" Edward reprimanded, bringing a finger to Charlie's lips. The police chief crossed his eyes to look at the chilled finger pressed against his mouth before quickly ducking away.

"Did you read my mind before?"

Edward nodded in response to Charlie's question.

"Did you just break those handcuffs?" Charlie asked, pointing towards the clearly broken shackles, furrowing his brow.

"Well, fuck me in the goat ass," Charlie breathed, to which Edward responded with a surprised gasp and open mouth.

"My new friend has a potty mouth," Edward whispered to Mr. Squirrel behind his hand.

"What am I thinking?" Charlie requested. _Bad boys, Bad boys. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Bad boys, bad boys…_he sang in his head.

"You have a beautiful thought-singing voice," Edward said as he started singing the song out loud in a voice so lovely (so melodic!) Charlie was shamed.

Edward started to leap again, but remembered swiftly that his new friend did not wish him to jump, so he held as still as possible as he continued to croon.

"Shut up," Charlie said, unable to think when Edward sang so entrancingly. Immediately, Edward shut his mouth, his lower lip trembling as though he would weep at any moment. What Charlie did not know, however, was that Edward could not weep, only wail.

"If you're a vampire," Charlie started again, removing his sunglasses and squinting, "then why haven't you eaten me yet?"

Edward was happy again; his new friend had started the questions once more! "I could never, ever, ever eat a human. They're too sweet, innocent, fragile, and fleeting! I want you all to live! Live your short lives, leave your footprint, make a difference in the world," Edward sang, arms thrown out at his sides.

"You don't get out much, right?"

"Sadly, no, I don't. Carlisle says that I'm a very special boy, and he wouldn't want people taking advantage of me." Edward smiled as he finished his explanation, quite pleased that he was able to tell his new friend so much about himself.

"Wow," Charlie muttered. "What do you eat then?"

"Oh, I have a donor. Larry the llama," Edward explained, pointing towards a llama that was happily grazing on an overgrown bush. "He gives me a cup a week. I love him! Hi, Larry!" The young vampire began frantically waving towards the llama. Larry (a rather bored llama) looked at him, appearing very put out.

"How did I not notice the llama?" Charlie said to himself, looking around for any other creatures he might have missed. He nodded as he took note of a beaver, a rooster, a bobcat, a donkey, some quail, no less than three domestic housecats, a dodo (weren't those extinct?), a zebu, four or five meerkats, and a field mouse. He did a double-take on the field mouse. "You munch on these, too?"

Edward looked around at all the animals that were milling about, chatting amicably, and shook his head. "No, they're friends of Larry's."

Charlie could not deny the facts. Edward was super strong, he had read Charlie's mind, and he could tell that Larry the llama was slightly anemic. So, he accepted the fact that Edward was indeed a vampire. Mulling it over, he realized that Edward might serve a greater purpose.

"Come on, kid, we're going to the penitentiary. I have a proposition for you," Charlie said, gesturing to Edward to follow him.

"Proposition?" Edward said, appearing confused and a bit frightened.

"Not _that _kind of proposition," Charlie clarified, rolling his eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"Of course," Edward answered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What is your name?"

"Oh, silly, you didn't ask what my name was, only if I had one," Edward giggled, placing his hands over his mouth to hold in his chuckles. "I'm Edward."

Charlie suddenly had the overwhelming urge to punch Edward in his sparkly face, but resisted. "Edward, I'm Chief Swan."

"I love swans!"

"You love everything," Charlie mumbled, walking in the direction of his squad car, Edward in tow.

Once Charlie had Edward situated in the back of his police car (Look, a travelling cage!), Charlie called the penitentiary to let them know he was coming in and why, and then he began explaining to Edward exactly what a penitentiary was and why it was needed.

"You mean," Edward whimpered, "there are _bad _people?"

"Yes, Edward, there are bad people," Charlie answered for the ninth time. Edward began openly crying at that point.

"But...but, humans are sweet creatures with rainbows in their underpants. Evil is something only known by monsters!"

"Edward...(wail!)...Edward...(sob!)...calm down...(Whimper!)...kid...(Hiccup!)..._Edward!"_

Finally, after being shouted at, Edward quieted. Charlie wondered whether or not taking Edward out of the forest had been a good decision.

"Now. What I need from you, Edward, will benefit the both of us. At the penitentiary, there are prisoners who have done awful things. So awful, that they were sentenced to death," Charlie said, glancing at Edward in the rear view mirror.

"Gasp!" Edward exclaimed, placing his hands over his heart.

"It's sad but true, Edward. These criminals are the worst or the worst, their crimes unforgivable," Charlie stated emphatically.

"You mean, they did things, like, wash a red sock in a load of whites? Or, maybe, crossed the street without looking both ways?" Edward asked, positively aghast at the things he was hearing.

Charlie shook his head; if that was the worst Edward could come up with, then Charlie would just agree. "Yes, Edward. They've done things like that and _worse. _Generally, when it comes time for their executions, we use a special chair that takes care of it, but right now that chair is out of order. We're starting to get overcrowded (there was a huge crime problem in Chief Swan's district, mostly because people got so bored they played paint ball. Wait...) and we need to take care of these people - free up some room. Do you understand where I'm going, son?" Charlie asked, catching Edward's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Er, yeah," Edward nodded, smiling brightly. His smile fell when Charlie narrowed his eyes at him. "No."

"You're to the point of starving, because you don't want to kill animals, but you don't want to hurt good people, right?" Edward nodded. Charlie decided to just say it. "I want you to eat the bad people."

"Oh, Chief Swan, I-I don't know...I don't know if I could do that," Edward said, looking sadder than Charlie had seen him in the hour they had been acquainted.

By that point, Charlie had pulled into the penitentiary and began pulling Edward out of his squad car and handing Edward an umbrella to keep down his sparkliness. They had both somehow forgotten that Edward was naked.

Edward looked around, taking in his new surroundings, delighting in the shiny fences and barbed-wire, reveling in the light glinting off of the search lights. It was _beautiful. _Well, he thought it was beautiful, that was, until he saw _him. _

Two prison guards stood by the main entrance, but Edward only saw him. He was lovely - dark brown hair cut lovingly into a mullet (Edward adored business in the front and party in the back), uniform sleeves cut off at the shoulders, tight and faded pants, combat boots, and a cheek full of tobacco. Edward was breathless.

"Who is that exquisite creature?" Edward breathed, pointing towards the guard with a shaky finger.

"That's my daughter," Charlie replied, looking extremely confused. Why would Edward be interested in his daughter?

"Daughter? She's so beautiful. I thought she was a boy!" Edward giggled, deciding he could overlook that fault.

Watching her without moving for several moments, Edward relished each time she ran her skinny fingers through her greasy hair, each time she spit into a little brown puddle that was forming at her feet, and each time she grabbed her crotch and scratched her hairy armpit. He was mesmerized.

Charlie pushed Edward, spraining his wrist and cursing loudly. Edward didn't notice, and began walking towards the girl/boy. When he was within a few feet of her glorious form, he was embosomed by the most entrancing fragrance. It was the girl; the girl smelt of daisies, dirt, and Red Man chewing tobacco. Edward immediately equated the scent with love. Yes, love smelt of Red Man.

The girl noticed Edward approaching, giving him a long glance. She snorted; Edward thought it the most heavenly sound and he immediately equated it with angels singing.

"Are you the new guy?" she asked, spitting next to Edward's bare foot. Edward took a deep breath, enjoying the concentrated scent carried by the brown saliva.

"Yes," he answered, realizing he would eat bad people for a thousand years if it meant spending his time with the Chief's manly daughter.

"Well, Sparky, we should get you to work," she stated, the gravelly tones of his voice vibrating Edward and causing him to get excited again (visibly excited!).

"What's your name? Please! I would rip my body to pieces to call you once by your name!" Edward exclaimed, forgetting himself and jumping up and down.

"Down, boy. Didn't your mama ever tell you it's not polite to point?"

Edward looked down, gasping as he noticed his nakedness. Using one hand to cover his left nipple, he used the other one to cover his sparklepeen. He giggled. "I'm Edward, not Sparky, and I love you."

The girl arched an eyebrow at him, and Edward tried to read her thoughts, but all he saw were vaginas. Quickly, he blocked her out, decided not to ever, never, ever, never again look into her mind. However, he still loved her.

"I'm Bella, but call me B, Sparky," she said, taking off her over-sized shirt and handing it to Edward, revealing a stained tank top. Edward groaned as the scent of body odor floated towards him, and he had to bite his lip to keep from tackle-hugging her. "Here...put this on."

"Thank you," Edward said, close to weeping at the thought of being surrounding by Bella's scent. "But my name is Edward."

"Well, you're replacing the electric chair, right? So, you're the new Sparky. Edward sounds kinda gay," Bella explained, sniffing her armpit and scrunching up her nose.

"Oh! I imagine so." Edward nodded, buttoning up the shirt. "Would you marry me?" Edward blurted, falling to one knee.

"I reckon," Bella spat. "I don't normally go for guys, but I think we can make an arrangement."

"I understand, and, yes, I think we can," Edward said, so excited at the prospect of an arrangement with Bella, that he leapt up and spun in the air (all the while holding the umbrella!).

"Where's my ring? Ya cheap or something?" Bella said, looking somewhat disappointed until she put in a fresh chew.

"Oh, uh, er...," Edward blundered, trying to think quick (not Edward's strong point). "Here!" he shouted, picking his nose and pulling out a sparkly rock that resembled a diamond (vampire boogers are actually quite rare and valuable) and plucking one of his hairs and tying the rock to Bella's ring finger on her left hand.

"I love it!" Bella exclaimed, leaping into Edward's arms and knocking him down.

"Oomph!" Edward said, never having been on the receiving end of a tackle-hug before. Vampires generally weren't easy to tackle; Bella was strong.

"And I love you," Edward said, kissing Bella briefly on the lips before both parties spit and exclaimed at how disgusting it was to kiss one another.

They all lived happily ever after.

The End.


	5. Emmett & Rosalie

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 3  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Do these make my thighs look fat?" Rosalie asked Emmett as she stood in front of the mirror.

"No," Emmett answered, eyes glued to the newest edition of _Car and Driver. _

"Can you take a minute to look at me?"

Emmett glanced at Rosalie and smiled widely. "You look really slutty," he said, pointing at her fish-net stockings. Snickering, Emmett's eyes went back to his magazine, noticing it was no longer in his hands.

Rosalie was upset with Emmett; she hadn't even had the chance to read the magazine before it was destroyed where she had clubbed him with it.


	6. Embry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 5  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Embry  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Embry sits around the fire with his pack brothers, watching the shadows dance across their faces in the flickering light. He tries to decipher if any of them share his features. Does Jacob's nose look like his? Does the curve of Sam's jaw match his own?

He wonders if any of these young men share his blood, his flesh.

Putting his hand in his jacket pocket, he fingers the letters he carries –letters to an unknown man. He's written them since he could write, although they have no recipient.

Embry remains the way he has been, fatherless –an unwanted bastard.


	7. Jessica & Mike

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 1  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Jessica/Mike  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_What am I going to tell him? What do I tell my mom? What do I tell _his _mom? How will I still go to classes? _Jessica pondered these things as she watched the sand fall through the hourglass. She couldn't find her fucking watch; of course she couldn't – not when she needed it so badly. Frantically searching for a timepiece, she'd had to settle for the plastic timer from her mother's favorite game: Boggle.

It emptied and she flipped it over. _Two minutes. Two minutes._

Biting her fingernails, she thought of Mike. Would he break her heart again?

Positive.


	8. Carlisle & Edward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 6  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Carlisle/Edward  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Edward walks into Carlisle's office. He usually looks so at home, so comfortable surrounded by the shelves of books, but Edward notices on this day he appears troubled.

"It's almost time to start," Carlisle says, meeting Edward's eyes.

"I know," Edward answers. He fidgets, standing in place.

"Nervous?"

"Do you wish—"

"I can't," Carlisle states, a flash of pale fingers clutching bronze hair flickering through his thoughts. He walks past Edward, the back of his hand brushing against Edward's hip. "I'm proud of you," he adds.

Edward follows him downstairs; the music starts as Bella walks down the aisle.


	9. Charlie

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 2  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Charlie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Charlie wipes the rain from his forehead and rubs his bleary eyes. He used to drink plenty of Vitamin R, but since Bella has been absent, he finds he needs something a little stronger to keep warm.

Being alone, after finding what it was truly like to have a family, leaves him cold.

Staring at the flickering neon sign announcing 'Cheap Booze', Charlie sighs, the dying hum of the fluorescent light vibrating his aching head.

The Cullens tell Charlie Bella is sick, some exotic disease keeping her from visiting him; he knows better.

Entering the store, Charlie buys some comfort.


	10. Prompt 7,8,9, and 10

**A/N: I decided to post several drabbles at once so as not to spam people who have me on author alert. I procrastinated on these horribly and have a lot of drabbling to do!**

**

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 7

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: This is the stocky dark-haired guy that tried to attack Bella in Port Angeles in Twilight. I couldn't find his name.

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**A/N: This drabble implies extreme violence. Skip it if that's a trigger for you, please.**

**

* * *

**

The stocky dark-haired man sat on a park bench in the dead of night, the darkness holding his body and mind like a wool sweater that had shrunk two sizes too small. Resisting the urge to claw his flesh, he waited for prey instead.

Spotting her, he watched as she disappeared and reappeared underneath the garish lights brightening the sidewalk. The lush, green grass muted his footsteps. Never could he understand his compulsion, but he had not the will to stop.

When she saw him, her face paled in fright, and she cowered.

"Don't be like that, sugar," he said.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 8

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Felix and Demetri

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

**A/N: Not slash. I know...how sad.**

**

* * *

**

Felix turned off the T.V., the last image of a couple kissing in their dorm room after the movie's happy ending fading to black. He looked towards Demetri who seemed unimpressed.

"You know, Aro says those Cullens go through high school and college over and over and over. Do you ever wish you could do that?" Felix asked.

"It's kind of like pounding your head into the wall, isn't it? Hearing the same information, wasting time," Demetri returned. Felix laughed, understanding Demetri's point.

"Yeah," Felix said, smiling. He turned his face back to the black screen, his smile fading.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 9

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Mike

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Mike went back into the school, stopping as the doors closed behind him. Turning around, he looked out the window as Cullen scooped up Bella Swan, carrying her to the nurse's office.

Why had Cullen never shown interest in a girl before? Why Bella, when Mike wanted her for himself? Heart aching, Mike turned his head, unable to get the image of Cullen's hands all over Bella out of his mind.

He would have to do something extreme, something beautiful, something daring to garner her full attention, to steal it away from Cullen.

Mike would show Bella his booty dance.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 10

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Tyler

Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Tyler felt shitty about almost hitting Bella Swan. She was a cute girl, and he wanted to date her, not kill her. His mom had warned him no less than fives times about watching his speed.

_Damn that black ice, _he thought. _I am an excellent motherfucking driver._

He bought a bike, knowing that even if he accidentally hit Bella with it, the worst it could do was knock her down. Then, Tyler would pick her up instead of Edward fucking Cullen. Thinking about getting a bicycle built for two, he dismissed the idea, deciding that would be too obvious.


	11. Prompt 11, 14 through 18

**A/N: I decided to post several drabbles at once so as not to spam people who have me on author alert. I procrastinated on these horribly and have a lot of drabbling to do!**

**

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 11  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: K

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The stains in the backseat of the car are hard to miss under the bright light streaming through the clean windows. Leah throws down an old, wool blanket to cover them, unsure of why she wants them hidden. She gingerly places the camera that belonged to her father where she can easily reach it and grabs the map, her keys.

The engine purrs, recently tuned by Jacob. Leah is taking a vacation, letting loose, trying to be young. She _is_ young.

Backing out of her driveway, she waves to Seth, a feeling of hope warming her chest, and she drives.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 14  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Sasha/Vasilii  
Rating: M

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Sasha screamed as she thrashed against the two members of the Volturi guard that kept her restrained. Unable to stand by idly, she struggled and begged as she watched the tiny vampire she had created, Vasilii, climb a tree in a fruitless attempt to hide.

Closing her eyes when Vasilii's cries became deafening, Sasha implored the Volturi to let her hold him, to destroy them together.

"No," Aro answered. "You brought him death the first time, did you not? Why worry for his comfort now?"

Sasha cried out until Vasilli was silent, her heart left as empty as her arms.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 15  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Victoria  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Victoria loved the ocean.

The first time she swam in it, she was six, her arms and legs tightly wound around her mother. Laughing, her mother had spun them in slow circles, pretending they were a washing machine until Victoria wasn't afraid.

The second time she swam in it, she was fourteen, awkward in adolescence. She had leapt in, fearless, too cool to play Marco Polo when her mother suggested it.

The third time, Victoria was immortal, and she swam so deep and so far that she no longer saw the sky. She struggled, trying to remember the first time.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 16  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Felix  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"You're fired," the red-faced man said. Felix was perplexed.

"But, why?" Felix asked, knowing he'd been on his best behavior.

"You know Mary from accounting?" the man asked. Felix muttered the name to himself several times, finally remembering. Mary was the one that smelled like O negative.

"Ah! Yes...Mary," Felix smiled.

"She says you keep invading her personal space. Something about kissing her neck. We just don't put up with that kind of thing."

Felix should've known office work wasn't for him. He called Aro, who had written him a wonderful reference, and begged for his old job back.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 17  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Sue/Charlie  
Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Charlie Swan didn't dance, but, with Sue, he did. He'd forgotten what the shape of a woman felt like, and he couldn't remember it ever feeling so good.

Taking her to a fancy restaurant in Seattle, Charlie had an important question to ask. He took the abundance of fish he'd caught that morning as a sign of good faith from Harry, but Charlie still had trepidations.

Underneath the brightly lit chandelier, in the middle of the dance floor, Charlie asked Sue to be his wife. Without missing a step, Sue replied yes, and Charlie's grin made that chandelier look dim.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #: 18  
Pen name: shoefreak37  
Pairing: Phil/Renee  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The rainfall outside was steady and Renee stared out the window, wishing she could go for a walk.

Phil sat quietly on the sofa, the only sound coming from his pencil scratching as he scribbled on a piece of scratch paper.

"What are you doing, babe?" Renee asked. Phil looked at her, startled by the abrupt sound of her voice.

"I was trying to draw you a picture of a sunny day, but I'm a shitty artist," he replied, holding up several pieces of paper.

Renee tugged Phil to his feet, pulling him outside, deciding to take that walk anyway.


	12. Prompt 20 through 25

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 20

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Jasper

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

If Jasper remembers anything about his human life, it's the heat in Texas. A cloudless summer day and no shade were enough to have the Devil mopping the sweat from his brow.

Working outside for his father, the sweat would run down Jasper's arms, his back; his eyes would burn. The beaded drops tickled his human flesh and it felt like tiny bugs crawling all over him.

Yes, Jasper remembers the heat in Texas, but no day could compare to the one he was bitten. While he burned from the venom, he thought of glaring sun, attempting to keep cool.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 21

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Rosalie sat by the riverbank, watching her two little boys fight over the rope swing. She couldn't count the amount of times she'd had to shout at them to stop arguing. Still, she wouldn't try to hide the smile that grew wider with each peal of laughter as they released the rope, falling into the cool water.

Rising to her feet, she decided to join them. Rosalie approached the water cautiously, dipping a toe in to test the temperature.

Rosalie felt Emmett's arms wrap around her and she sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett asked.

"Just daydreaming," she replied.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 22

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: James

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

James liked to watch people. He liked to read them, figure them out, know secrets he should not - a dark movie theater was his favorite place to observe. Humans felt safe there, a cloak of darkness making them feel invisible. James could see well in the dark.

A man and a woman kissing - married, but not to each other.

A group of sixteen year olds - drunk.

An elderly woman - high as a kite.

A single mother - called in sick to work to get some time to herself.

A vampire - looking for his next meal.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 23

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Bella/Alice

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"Come on! It's not like it's going kill you. My brother is going to do that."

Bella rolled her eyes, taking the cigarette and lighter from Alice. She lit it and inhaled, saying, "There. Are you happy?" in between coughs and splutters. Alice snatched the cigarette from Bella and took a long draw, scrunching up her nose..

"Yes," Alice chirped. "Now let's go sneak one of Charlie's beers!" She paused for a moment before saying, "Hold this," handing the lit cigarette to Bella.

It was then that Charlie pulled up.

"She made me do it," Alice said, pointing at Bella.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 24

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Jacob and Billy

Rating: K+

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

"I want to be a fireman," Jacob said, looking up at his father with unmatched adoration. Billy Black had taken his nine year old son to Port Angeles, and they had stopped to see one of Billy's friends who was doing some maintenance on a fire truck.

Billy smiled at his son, loving his toothy grin. "You can be whatever you want," he said back, not realizing how true the legends were, not knowing his son's future had already been decided.

"I can't wait! I want to help people and make them safe," Jacob said. He would get his chance.

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five

Prompt #: 25

Pen name: shoefreak37

Pairing: Kate/Garrett

Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

When faced with the end of time he held her close, hoping he could hide her away and their forever could go on, hoping that he was indestructible enough.

She loosened his arms and looked at him, words not passing her lips; she could not speak past the centuries of memories that filled her to bursting. He was eternally young, and she wanted to remember what he looked like when she no longer had eyes to see.

Slowly, it ended. Heat and flame, warmth and skin, cold and ice. And though their flesh no longer held them, they went on.


End file.
